


Road to New Haven

by ThisFreakingCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop, College AU, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Stories, Haunted House, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Road Trip, Sam and Cas are classmates, Scary, Smut, Spooky, im pantsing this as i go please recommend what you want, light ghost stories, meet cute, smut coming eventually, the summer before college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFreakingCat/pseuds/ThisFreakingCat
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a road trip from Lawrence, KS to New Haven, CT. Sam's been accepted to Yale! The men stop in Athens, OH where they meet Castiel, a barista who agrees to show them around. They find themselves at a supposedly haunted house that seems to invite them in. Dean and Cas bond over a shared experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One: Athens, OH

-1-

Two tall men walked into the cafe at 8:19 pm, Castiel marked the time because it matched his birthday. He also marked it because it was 41 minutes to close, so they had someone to give the pastries to. They seemed the type to pull all-nighters every night. The one in the Yale Law pullover approached the bar and asked for a pair of lattes for Sam. 

Five minutes later Cas said: “Sam, two lattes at the bar,” Sam got up from his paper and took the lattes and returned to his chair. His mate said, in a clouded southern drawl “merci beaucoup,” took a sip and turned his attention to his laptop. 

Castiel liked to spend downtime at the cafe doing nothing, and by doing nothing, he noticed everything. He hoped this would come in handy one day, but as of yet, doing nothing amounted to nothing - but he was rarely stressed about his own inaction. Sometimes, if the things he watched were interesting or attractive in any way, Cas would write it down on a piece of receipt paper. 

He pushed the feed button on the receipt printer and grabbed a pen. 

_ Sandy blond man, with a slight drawl, likes lattes. He’s tall, and has a necklace tucked into his shirt. Leather jacket. Wallet chain, _ he looked up to gather more information about the guy. _ Intensely staring at the laptop - the blue glow from the screen highlights his bone structure in a... palatable way… _

Castiel put his pen down and began staring in earnest, letting his mind wander to what-ifs that he’d never know the real answer to. 

“What if,” the pretty one said. “What if we stay here for a while and check out-”

“Dude, what if we didn’t and instead we stick to the plan?” Sam said. 

“Sticking to the plan isn’t all of life, Sammy. C’mon, don’t you want to take a breather before College 2.0?” 

“Dean, this is supposed to be a breather,” said Sam. “Why here? Why is it this town you want to stay in indefinitely?” 

“Woah, I didn't say indefinitely.” 

“Dean, you can live in New Haven with me you don’t have to force yourself to do something different just because you’re stubborn.” 

“Not stubborn,” Dean said in the middle of a bite. “Just want to try and strike out on my own.”

“That’s noble, but I’m not going to know anyone in New Haven either, Law is super competitive, it would be nice to have someone to hang out with that isn’t trying to outdo me all the time.” said Sam. 

Dean looked at his brother and knew his brother was right. He knew he would end up in New Haven soon enough, whether Dean stayed here in this nowheresville or another. Sam was his only brother and his only family and it made sense to stick together until they couldn’t. 

At 8:50 pm Castiel went around the bar to the only two patrons to ask if they wanted to take home some pastries and to hint, lightly, that the cafe was closing in ten minutes. The blond guy looked up at Castiel through his thick eyelashes, seeming to try to have one eye on the screen and one on Cas. 

“Hey,” Cas addressed Sam. “I noticed your sweatshirt, I’m actually going to Yale Law in the fall, it’ll be my first semester,” said Cas. 

“Oh dude cool, it’s nice to meet you…?” 

“Castiel,” said Cas. “Or Cas, if it’s easier, it usually is.” He smirked to let them know he was okay with the nickname. 

“Well nice to meet you Cas. I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We’re road-tripping out to New Haven from Kansas, but taking the long way.” 

“Yeah, we were planning on staying here for a couple of days, to stall,” said Dean. 

“Well, if you need anyone to show you around Athens, I’m your guy,” said Cas. 

“Oh hey, thanks man,” said Sam. 

“Yeah, sure, my pleasure. Law is super competitive and it’d be nice to know someone at least.” 

“I was just saying that to Dean,” said Sam. 

Dean, for his part, smiled and chuckled along with the men. He was trying not to stare at Cas, who had the clearest eyes he’d ever seen. He allowed himself three seconds to fully look at Cas’s face, to memorize it and make it easier to look at, and in the last second, Cas looked him dead in the eyes and took Dean’s breath away. 

Castiel excused himself from the table to help his co-worker close up shop, and Dean and Sam graciously got up and left with the promise to return tomorrow afternoon for a tour of Athens.

-2-

“Dean, you have a little drool right-” Sam said, lifting his finger to his brother’s chin. 

Dean swatted the hand away and went to unlock the door to the impala. He laughed. 

“That’s funny Sam, very funny,” said Dean. “You could be a comedian if this whole lawyer thing doesn't work out.” Dean rolled his eyes and could feel the blush rising from his neck to his ears. 

“Castiel was,” Dean paused, “hard to look at.” 

“You didn’t seem to have a hard time”

“Shut up, I only stared for three seconds, and yes, I counted” 

Sam cackled and Dean rolled his eyes again then complemented Sam with a smirk. The men drove on to their motel. 

Nine miles away, Castiel was just getting home. His mother was out of the picture, as was his father. His eldest brother Lucifer worked two fulltime jobs and was not happy to lose Cas’s income to Yale, but Cas promised to help them out when he got on his feet as a lawyer, and that ameliorated some of the friction. Anna was on the couch eating chips and queso and watching the second nightly airing of the Bachelor. Cas plopped down next to her and took some chips from the bag. 

“I hate how much I’ve invested myself in this show,” she said.

“Who are we rooting for?” 

“Hannah B or Demi, I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Okay, so the blonde man will end up with one of two blonde women?” 

“Essentially. They’re also teasing this fence jumping scene, and have been teasing it for the whole season, and I’m beginning to think it’s not going to happen,” Anna said, somehow sounding relieved and annoyed at ABC all at once. 

The siblings sat entranced with the TV and their own thoughts for a while. Castiel thought about how he could feel Dean watching him, and how he tried so so hard to ignore the intimidating stare until the last second when Cas gave in and peeked. Castiel wanted to look at Dean forever. He wasn’t sure the look from Dean was friendly, but Dean had agreed to go on the tour of Athens, so he could find out tomorrow. Castiel bit absently at his fingernails and felt his stomach begin to knot. He began to try and weave his way out of the tour, but no matter what twists he made, he always ended up back at being obliged to go. He tried distracting himself from the dread by making conversation with Anna, but the interest was not there, the conversation would not be had. He retired to the room he shared with Lucifer and crashed for the night, grateful for sleep to relieve his anxiety. 

-3- 

Castiel’s shift ended at 3 pm, which gave the three men time to get lunch at the best burger place in town, and then they could mosey on down to the square, where the animal shelter hosted an adoption drive on Fridays. Then around sunset, they’d go to the historic Old Town Theatre, because there was a fantastic view of the sunset and he thought Dean might appreciate it. Plus, the theatre was free. After the movie, or if they wanted to leave sooner, Cas planned to take them to the year-round haunted house. 

As promised, Dean and Sam appeared at 3 pm. Cas greeted them with two lattes - he himself had a mocha. The guys were very interested in the haunted house. 

“It’s like, half the reason we took this route,” said Sam. 

“I heard it’s like the Winchester house, but more intense,” said Dean. Sam laughed. 

“It’s our last name - Winchester - ghost stories are in our name,” Sam said to Cas. “But we aren’t related to the Winchesters of Winchester House or anything.” 

“You guys are right, it is more intense than the Winchester House. It has no power, and yet there are cold spots all over, and the kitchen smells like burnt matches,” said Cas. 

“Hell yeah,” said Dean. 

They piled into the impala after lunch, scrapping the town square and theatre plans. 

“So, Cas,” Dean began from behind the wheel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam grin and look out the window. _ At least he’s trying to spare my dignity_, he thought. Dean shifted in his seat at the red light. 

“What got you interested in Law?” asked Dean. 

“Well, long story,” said Cas. “My parents are both out of the picture, and if my grandparents had better representation, they wouldn’t have died waiting on approval to be my and my siblings' custodians.” 

“That’s not that long of a story,” said Dean. 

“Oh, no, I guess it’s not,” said Cas. Cas was almost relieved that that was the end of it. Almost. 

Sam coughed and Dean fidgeted and Cas sat still in the back, watching the road signs out to the Haunted House. 

“Turn left onto County Road 158,” said Cas, interrupting whatever silence plagued the car. 

Dean turned and the asphalt became gravel and then dirt. 

“Stop and park on the side of the road, after the fork,” said Cas. Dean’s eyes flashed at him in the rearview. 

“Really? There are no other cars parked here.” 

“Yeah, really. The house has no keepers, so no parking lot and the driveway is all overgrown,” said Cas. 

“Alright,” said Dean. Sam bit his lip, clearly worried that Castiel was about to kill them in the woods and steal their car. Dean parked the car after the fork and the three exited the vehicle. Cas pulled his phone out and turned on the flashlight and Sam and Dean did the same. Cas regaled the men with the House’s full, uncommonly known story. 

-4- 

“In 1963, the same year Kennedy was assassinated, John and Mary English moved into Stone Manor. The property was a gift to the couple by Mary’s parents. They were young and happy, and beautiful. Three years went by with no issue. They had the typical fights about money, and who does the dishes and who takes out the trash.”

“Mary worked out of the home as the town baker, and people from all over Athens would come to taste her pies. Mary’s Pies were very lucrative. Husbands would come to Mary looking for a way to apologize to their wives for their mistakes and Mary would deliver. Wives would come to Mary looking for a way to impress in-laws and the PTA. Everyone in town knew Mary’s Pies, but everyone also ignored their source. Marla Lewis said she fresh-baked the cherry pie for little Catherine’s first Girl Scout meeting, but the whole troop knew she got it from Mary.” 

John volunteered as a firefighter. He was respected and people knew him and people knew his wife. They knew they lived off of County Road 158. They knew Mary’s Pies. They knew John fought fires.”

“They ignored the animals that’d go missing in town. They ignored all the fireworks John shot off the roof into the night sky and then into the woods. John was eccentric but he was a good guy. Mary was a good woman too, even if she let everyone have a taste of her pies.” 

“Yes, _ that _ pie,” Castiel said to Dean’s and Sam’s gasp. He loved to tell this story to travelers, they always wanted to make a joke about Mary’s pies, and then were surprised when they were right.

“Mary had lost seven pregnancies by 1965. Coincidentally, seven of the local pets had also gone missing by 1965. In 1966, Mary finally conceived and carried to term her first child. She and John named him Ezekiel - Zeke for short. Zeke lived for three happy years and in those three years, nothing in Athens went wrong. On the night of Zeke’s death, John shot off more fireworks than ever. A synchronized show of roman candles and waterfalls of shimmery lights. The next night, a toddler went missing from his crib, and was replaced with a babydoll.”

“Baby Louisa’s parents went mad. They said it was John and Mary who took their baby, but a search of Stone Manor proved them wrong. They left town with their remaining children and no one heard from them again.” 

“The town continued peacefully for ten more years, until one night, a cacophony of fireworks lit the sky at 7pm. John usually waited until full darkness to set anything off. Plus, John was at work, and Mary was delivering her famous cherry pie to Stephen Crane on the outskirts of town.” 

“Do you mean actual pie or her _ personal _ pie?” Sam interrupted. 

“The lore leads you to believe both, but Crane denied it,” said Cas. 

“Damn…” mumbled Dean. 

The trees lining the path to the house were beginning to lighten up and reveal what was left of the driveway. 

“John is said to have run home from the fire station, and that was the last anyone saw of him. Mary left Stephen Crane’s house and then Athens completely. Whatever shot off the fireworks scared her away forever. In August 1999 someone from Athens found her obituary in NYC while on vacation and sent it back. The town breathed a sigh of relief, but that night someone or something set off a single roman candle from the roof of Stone Manor.”

“Some thought it was John, some thought it was little baby Louisa. The people of Athens grouped up and, at high noon on August 16 1999, they stormed Stone Manor in search of clues or even a culprit. Instead, they found a colony of cats and dogs. They put two and two together and figured it was John and Mary who’d been stealing the animals all those years ago.” 

“A teenaged couple in the group stayed behind, unbeknownst to the rest of the group. At nightfall, they climbed to the roof to set off fireworks of their own.” 

Castiel paused. He was starting to scare himself. Sam and Dean were quiet. 

“What happens next we only have one account of. The girl jumped down from the roof into some brush and was able to run to the road. Someone picked her up. She said she and her boy were just going to set off some fireworks and fool around when they heard skittering inside the fireplace. Her boyfriend said it was probably just some opossums but humored her and went to look. When he looked down the chimney, six grey hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. The girl sat, paralyzed into silence while her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the forest without all the fireworks and her boyfriend's flashlight, and she could see glowing eyes in the trees. She looked to her left and saw 8 grey arms reaching out of the chimney. She saw no other way, she jumped off the roof and ran, she says she looked back once, and, when pressed, she said what she saw was pure sin.” 

“8 days later the girl returned to the house - she said so in her diary - and that was the last memory the town has of her,” Castiel finished. 

The men were now in front of the house, thirty minutes before sunset. Dean pursed his lips and looked at the sky, assessing the daylight. Sam looked everywhere but the house. Cas looked only at the house. 

“Well?” Said Cas. 

“Okay,” said Dean. 

With that, the wind picked up around them and the door to grey old Stone Manor blew open as if inviting the three men in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Stone Manor

-5-

“So to be clear, we shouldn't look into the chimney.” Dean tried to joke. They were still standing in what would be the front yard of the house. Sam looked sort of pale to Dean. Growing up Sam was paralyzed by spooky stories, but he had grown out of it in his adulthood. Cas’ retelling brought Sam back to the little kid he had been so many years ago. 

“I don’t know guys, maybe we shouldn’t,” said Sam. 

“Sam, it’s going to be fine. You can always run away, there’s no shame in that, man.” Dean said. 

“I know, it’s just that I’d like to live to become a lawyer” 

“You’ll become a lawyer, Sam. Honestly, I come here all the time,” said Cas. 

“All the time?” The brothers said in unison. 

“Uh, well, yeah, kind of.” 

“And why do you come here all the time, Castiel?” asked Dean. He spent time on each word coming out of his mouth. Cas’ heart fluttered at the use of his full name. 

“Long story,” 

“Long like the one about you becoming a lawyer or actually long?” asked Dean.

“Actually long,” replied Cas. 

“Go for it my man,” said Sam, relieved there was a way to stall their entrance to the house. 

“Okay, okay. Okay,” said Cas. “Okay. My great-grandmother was Amelia Stone. My great-grandfather was Ezekiel Stone. Mary Stone’s parents. Mary married John English. Mary had a sister named Ada. Ada Stone is my grandmother. The house was bequeathed to her at the time Mary’s obit was discovered. The house is….family property.” 

When Cas finished Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at Cas and then back at the house. And then back at Cas. 

“So is it haunted?” Sam asked. 

“Uh, I dunno, probably not. I’m never here after dark though, so I can’t speak on that experience.”

“Oh okay,” Dean bobbed his head and pursed his lips again. “Sure, okay. Let’s go.” And with a flourishing turn, Dean led the group into Cas’ Family’s home. 

The foyer was grander than most of the ranch-style homes around Athens. The staircase leading to the second story was in disrepair, but usable, if a little dangerous. To the left was the parlor and beyond that a workshop. To the right, the kitchen, and sunroom. The men heard the soft patter of animal paws above them, and soon enough a small army of cats and kittens showed themselves at the top of the stairs. Sam made a move toward the stairs and cats and they all scattered. Other than the paws there was no sound. 

Castiel led them to the kitchen and they poked through cabinets. Sam found a can of tuna and several cans of cat food. He held them up as a question to Cas. 

“Not really sure who supplies that, but it’s always here, no matter how many we open at a time, there’s always more at the next trip,” offered Cas. 

“Those cats are probably the eyes from the trees in the story,” said Dean. The other two agreed. “It doesn't explain the arms in the chimney though.” 

“Dean! Shut up!” 

“Don’t be a bitch Sammy, I was only kidding,” Dean replied easily. Castiel surmised that Dean got a rush of machismo when he was scared. 

“I’m not being a bitch, you’re being a jerk, trying to impress Cas with your “I’m so chill” attitude. Dude, I saw you shriek at a cockroach on the dash of the impala last weekend,” said Sam. 

“Hey that little asshole came from nowhere and we were on the interstate, I couldn’t just pull over,” said Dean. “And also, I’m not trying to impress Cas, I am actually chill right now.” 

When he finished his sentence he turned around, risking a glance at Cas. Castiel had his back to the men, which was weird, considering that they’d said his name twice. Cas had his eyes trained on something outside in the yard, beyond the trees. Dean tried to find what he was looking at, he thought he saw something yellow, but Cas turned and caught his gaze. 

“Don’t look out the window, Dean. You either Sam. Just look at me. Do not look out the window,” instructed Castiel.

Dean and Sam obeyed. Dean noticed some sort of movement in the window behind Cas, it was like a dark, fuzzy halo. He made a point to not focus on anything except the blue eyes in front of him.

“Do not look out the window,” Cas instructed again. The dark halo got darker. Dean grazed his eyes all over Cas’ face. He noticed the length of his eyelashes. He moved his eyes to Cas’s nose - it was wide, slightly flat at the tip. Then there were his lips, they seemed to blend with his skin and that made Dean want to reach out and trace them with his thumb all the more. 

“Cas,” Sam interrupted. “Cas.” 

“Close your eyes Sam, take Dean’s hand, you’ll be fine.” Sam closed his eyes and Dean swept his hand back, still holding eye contact with Cas. Cas lifted a hand to Dean and Dean took it. Cas’s hands were soft and a little damp. A cat jumped onto the counter and hissed at the figure behind Cas. 

“Trust me, okay?” Cas asked. 

“Trust you? Dude you said you came here all the time, you said it was fine, what the fuck? Trust you?” 

“I don’t know what she looks like, but she’s never bothered me before. She normally just stands and watches. Listen. Dean you are going to close your eyes and take my shoulders. Sam, you’ll take Dean’s shoulders, I’ll get us out of the house and onto the grass, then we should run to the car. Don’t look back. Don’t look.” 

“Yeah,” Sam said, grabbing Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean held tighter onto Cas’ hand, scared now, looking for someone to save him and his brother. Trust me, Cas mouthed. Dean closed his eyes and Cas guided Dean’s hand to his shoulder. Dean placed the other one himself. Slowly, Cas led them out of the house by memory. They carefully stepped off of the landing and onto the ground. 

The went silent. Cas heard forceful steps shuffling through leaves on the side of the house. 

“Okay, now we run,” Cas said, “and don’t look back.” 

They broke into a run and Dean desperately tried to push his curiosity away in favor of trusting Cas. But he turned. He turned his head just slightly to look over his shoulder while running away, and yes, what he saw was pure and absolute sin.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Athens, OH

-6- 

They didn’t ditch Cas even after all of that. They found themselves safe back in the car, barreling down County Road 158 at 90 mph. The brothers were mad, but the thrill of being haunted surpassed it. They stopped at a 7/11 and picked up a 12-pack and the three returned to the motel. 

“Castiel,” said Dean, “Fuck, dude…” he trailed off. 

Castiel was more than apologetic. 

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t have nightmares or anything,” teased Sam. 

“I really- I promise- I don’t- I don’t know what the fuck just happened. She never approaches the house,” said Cas. 

“It’s cool dude, we were thoroughly scared. You promised haunted and we got haunted,” said Sam. 

Castiel excused himself to the bathroom. 

“Sam, did you see her?” asked Dean. 

“What? No dude, I was too afraid to look back. I think Cas was just trying to freak us out.” 

Dean thought for a moment. He surely couldn’t have imagined that. He didn’t know how to imagine that. He didn’t want to freak Sam out so he simply laughed and agreed. 

“Hey, guys,” Cas said, coming out of the bathroom. “I know this is a lot to ask, but can I, maybe, stick with you guys tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” He was embarrassed to ask and embarrassed to admit he was scared enough to need company. Luckily, Sam understood. Maybe because they were both going to be lawyers and thus had similar minds, or maybe because Sam knew pure fright when he saw it, whatever it was, Sam understood. 

Dean was also scared. He wouldn’t admit it though, not to Sam, who didn’t understand because he didn’t see. Castiel saw, and he was asking for a sleepover, and Dean, who may have just about fallen in love with the Blue-Eyed-Boy welcomed it. 

Sam took his time in the bathroom, scrubbing the day off and brushing his teeth. He was afriad at first to look in the mirror, as if wiping away the steam might reveal an image he could never unsee. But he got over it. 

While Sam was in the shower, Dean gave Cas some sweatpants. Cas turned around and changed into Dean’s sweats. He left his shirt on and sat on the bed. 

“Dean-” 

“Don’t worry about it, man. I believe you.” 

“Thanks,” said Cas. “Are you okay?” Dean passed Cas a beer and then opened one for himself. He took a pull from the bottle before answering. 

“Yeah,” 

“You looked back, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“Curiosity, I guess. I believe you, I don’t think anyone would want to see that or want to show that to anyone, so yeah, I believe you didn’t mean harm,” said Dean. 

“Okay” was all Cas said. 

Dean sat on the bed next to Cas and the two men drank their beers and tried to distract each other from the fear that caught in both of their throats. 

By the time Sam was finished in the bathroom Dean and Cas were on their second drinks. Sam drank half of his before falling asleep. Both Dean and Cas envied his ease, his comfort with what lay behind his eyelids. They snuck out of the room and sat on the hood of the impala. They talked about their families and their friends. The adventures Dean and Sam had been on, and the sameness that seems to have plagued Cas for his whole life. 

“Law school should shake things up,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, especially since now I have two friends in New Haven.”

“Yeah, friends.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Athens, OH

-7- 

Dean let Cas’ echo hang in the air while he looked at the stars. His throat burned. 

“Why is it that I want to go back?” he asked, still not looking to Castiel.

“I don’t know, I think she’s so lonely and wants company so badly that she can draw you in with just a gaze.”

Dean thought about this. 

“I’m glad Sammy didn’t get a look. He thinks I’m lonely because I want to try being on my own, but I think he’s the lonely one. I think he’s afraid of being lonely, at least,” said Dean. "He's too afraid to be lonely that he's never even tried."

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment. 

“Are you afraid of being lonely Dean?” he asked. 

Dean looked at Cas. Cas was still hard to look at, even after that. Dean had seen the most beautiful thing in the world and the most hateful thing in the world, all in one day. Cas’s eyes glittered in the moonlight. 

“I’m not afraid, no. I’ve been there, haven’t you?” 

Cas, afraid that holding Dean’s gaze for too long would rip him to shreds when he could no longer be privy to it, turned to look back at the motel. Dean blushed. The insinuation that Dean knew Cas and he were the same, had the same angst and sadness, struck a chord deep in Castiel’s gut. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and could feel Dean watching it go. Castiel brushed the tear away and responded.

“Yeah, of course I’ve been there,” said Cas. He leaned his head back, embracing the alcohol that facilitated this admission. Dean put a hand on Cas’s knee and left it there. They sat in silence until Castiel fully laid down on the hood of the impala. He liked the coolness and the blackness of it. He liked the way it perfectly matched the softness and gruffness of Dean. It echoed his classic movie star looks. 

Dean laid on his side facing Castiel after a beat. He watched Cas and Cas watched the stars. Dean wondered what was going on inside of that angelic head of his. They stayed like that for a while, listening to the sound of each other breathing and not wanting to break up the magic. 

A man came up to them around 2 am looking for a cigarette, and a light, and hey if they wanted to pass on a beer, he wouldn’t mind. 

Dean obliged. He gave the man one of everything and a few bucks to spare. Castiel slid off the hood of the impala and Dean followed him into the motel. They slept head to foot, and Dean fell asleep to Castiel’s fingers running circles along his calf.


	5. Chapter 5

-8- 

Sam woke up first and saw his brother and their new friend sharing a bed and looking like they would both be nursing a hangover the rest of the day. Sam, impatient as ever to get on the road to New Haven, slammed the door to the bathroom when he went to brush his teeth. He heard Dean groan and jostle Cas awake. 

“Fuck off, Lucifer, I don’t work today” said Cas

“Castiel I am neither the Devil, nor your brother so don’t give me any of that sass.”

Castiel’s eyes popped open. His head swiveled around the room and took it all in again. 

“I think,” Cas smacked his lips. “I may still be a wee bit drunk.” He smiled mischievously at Dean who laughed right back. 

Sam joined them in the room then. 

“Morning fellas, ready for the day ahead? I have some plans,” said Sam. 

Dean drove them to the cafe where Cas worked and Cas scored some free breakfast for them in return for picking up an opening shift the following morning. 

While Cas was convincing his manager to give them some freebies, Sam and Dean were discussing their next steps. 

“What if, hear me out, Dean,” said Sam. “What if we invite Castiel to come with us the rest of the way?” 

Dean took a swig of his coffee and Sam continued. 

“I think he’s a cool guy, if a little too into horror, but he’s interesting and we’re going to the same place anyway, and maybe we could all find a place together…” Sam trailed off when he saw Dean’s reaction to living together. 

“Sam, I think the guy is cute, he’s definitely got some issues to work through. He seems to have a kind heart nonetheless, but  _ living together _ ? He’s a stranger.” 

“If he joins us on the trip he won’t be a stranger by the end of it.” 

“You make a good point,” said Dean, barely concealing his interest at spending more time with Cas. 

“You think he’s cute?” asked Sam. 

Dean responded by contorting his face and mocking his brother. 

Cas returned then with breakfast sandwiches. 

“Cas, we were talking and we wonder if you would want to join us on our trip to New Haven? Classes start in two weeks and we were going to hit the Hartford state fair just before-”

“I am so in,” said Cas. 

Castiel, who had already put in his two weeks' notice at the cafe, was more than ready to leave Athens. He had to get in touch with Anna and maybe she’d tell Lucifer for him. They ended breakfast with the agreement to meet in the town square at noon, so Cas could get a shower and pack his bags and break the news to Anna. 

Anna was not excited.

“You’re being silly and mean and don’t you need your last paycheck to pay for your books? What is Lucifer going to say? What is he going to  _ do _ ? Both of his siblings leaving him at the same time,” said Anna. 

“Anna, Luci has known for a long time that he’d be alone at some point. You going to college and me going to Law School has been a seed planted in his head forever. He might be upset but there’s no way he can be mad.” 

“Just because it doesn’t make sense for him to be mad doesn’t mean he won’t be mad. Feelings aren’t always logical, Cas.” 

Castiel understood her, but he didn’t think Anna understood him. He loved his family as best he could but they never really were able to connect. He’d known the Winchester brothers for almost 48 hours now and he felt like he’d known them much longer. He and Dean understood something about each other that was deep and full. And Sam was a person whom he could look to for guidance and reassurance. They were his friends. He didn’t have friends outside of the cafe. He was just always there so there was never time to meet new people. His job came with friendship built-in but it wasn’t real. His boss, who he’d consider a friend, made him take an extra shift just for three 8-hour-old sandwiches. Sam and Dean invited him into their lives and Cas wasn’t going to turn it down for the sake of logistics. 

“I’m sorry Anna, I know it’s sooner than expected, but I want to go.” And with that, Cas turned and began packing his clothes. He found a toiletry bag and stuffed his toothbrush and toothpaste in there. He’d buy a razor later. Anna entered Cas and Lucifer’s room a few minutes later and helped him pack the rest of his things. She pulled out an outfit for him - a white button up and a blue tie, black slacks and finally Lucifer’s trench coat. 

“Here, wear this on your first day of class.” She hung the clothes in a garment bag. Castiel finished packing by 11 and texted Dean. 

“Hey, I finished packing. Why don’t you guys come by and meet my sister Anna before we leave?” He typed. 

“Sure, sounds good,” Dean responded. 

Dean and Sam pulled up to Castiel’s house at 11:30. Cas and Anna met them at the door. Castiel wore a dark blue pullover and a pair of faded 501s. Anna wore a University of Ohio sweatshirt and leggings. The Winchesters ducked under the door frame and into the Novak house. Anna helped carry Cas’ things to Dean’s car and then made her way to the kitchen with Sam to make sandwiches for the road. 

Cas and Dean went to Castiel’s bedroom for a final pass. Cas picked up his notebook and a pencil. Dean sat on the edge of Cas’ bed, chattering about him and Sam and his plans for when they got to New Haven. 

“I’m going to join a book club,” he said. “I’ve always liked reading but never had the time. I’m going to join a book club and then maybe find work in a library. Maybe a coffee shop would be better though - what do you think?” he asked Cas. 

“Coffee shops suck, but they’re great at the same time. You have to deal with customers though, and at a library, I feel like customers wouldn’t be as bothersome.” 

“True, I guess whoever offers me the most get me,” Dean said, chuckling. 

Cas laughed too. He admired Dean’s confidence in the unknown. He hoped that confidence would rub off on him somehow. Cas was so afraid of failing because so much hinged on his success in law school. 

“Ready to go?” Cas asked. 

Dean got up off the bed in response and followed Castiel out to the kitchen. Anna handed the men a grocery bag of sandwiches and snacks. She said “it was nice to meet you” to Sam a little more flirtatiously than Castiel wanted to see, but Sam smiled graciously at Anna and said “you too.” The three men walked to the impala. Dean in the driver’s seat, Sam sitting shotgun, and Cas had full range of the back of the car. 

The impala rumbled to life with a turn of the key and Dean popped in a Rolling Stones CD and they gunned it to the interstate. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hartford, CT

-9-

It took them 10 hours to get to Hartford. 

Around hour 6, Sam and Cas switched places. 

Around hour 8, Cas had convinced Dean to switch to the radio so they could all have a break from the Stones. 

Cas and Dean chatted idly about their lives. Castiel told Dean more about Lucifer, how their mom left when Lucifer was 16, old enough to drive and work and thus take care of Anna and Cas. Dean went into detail about his father, John, and how he was still alive and they heard from him occasionally, but that John was off living a life that neither Sam nor Dean were able to be part of anymore. 

They talked about TV and movies and music. Cas copped to liking Elvis and Dean did an admittedly good impression. 

Dean pulled into a motel parking lot in the outskirts of Hartford. Sam and Cas waited in the car while Dean got a room. 

“Not to get weird, but I’m glad to have met you Cas,” Sam said to Cas in the dark. 

“You too, Sam.”

Sam leaned forward and chuckled at Cas. Dean returned to the car then and drove to the back of the motel where their room was. 

“I got us a double, but they didn’t have one with a sofa, so looks like we’re sharing a bed again, Cas,” Dean said, making the decision to share a bed easy. He hoped it didn’t creep Castiel out. Dean wanted to fall asleep to Cas’ fingers on his calves again, but he’d be happy just in proximity He really hoped it didn’t come off creepy to Cas. 

“Works for me,” Cas said lightly. Dean relaxed. 

The room was green; Green walls, green bedding, green carpeting, even the lights cast a green glow on everything. 

“The Fair opens tomorrow evening at 7,” Sam said. “I need to call around to secure an apartment in New Haven tomorrow morning; Castiel, where are you going to live?” 

“Oh, uh, I have an apartment a few blocks away from campus, I’m supposed to get the keys on Monday. I still need a roommate, I can only handle the rent on my own for a month at most. I was going to post fliers on campus when classes start.” Cas said. He looked at Sam and Sam read his mind. Dean tensed at Sam’s response.

“Dude! We could totally be roommates. Dean and I could share a room,” Sam said. 

“Sam, I am twenty-six years old I do not want to share a room with my baby brother. I’ll get my own place,” said Dean. 

“The building has one-bedrooms too Dean, you could probably find a place in the same building,” offered Cas. 

“Perfect,” said Sam. 

And it was settled. Sam and Cas would move into the two-bedroom, and in all of his twenty-six-year-old-glory, Dean would live alone in a one-bedroom in the same building. 

The three took turns in the shower and got into bed. They watched an episode of the Bachelor, which Cas filled them in on, according to what he knew from Anna. They agreed that Cassie was the hottest, but felt for Demi when she was sent home early. They fell asleep around 2 am, Sam in his own bed, and Cas and Dean head to toe, just like it had been the night before. 

-10-

They woke up late in the day and drove into town. They had lunch at a burger joint, and Sam spent the entire time on Tinder, trying to find someone to hang out with at the fair. Dean and Cas looked over his shoulder as he swiped. 

“Oh! Her, she looks your type,” Dean said of a girl named May. She was pretty, but her bio was blank and the second picture was of herself with a guy with his face blurred out - too much history for Sam. 

“Stop! What about her?” Cas asked. It was a girl named Ruby. Sam recognized her from the tour a few months back. He swiped right and they matched. After that, Sam went MIA: he was at lunch with his brother and Cas but he was not really there, he was smitten with Ruby. They made plans to meet at the fair later in the night. 

Sam stuck with Cas and Dean until he found Ruby in line at the funhouse. Cas and Dean said hi to Ruby and then left the pair to do their own thing. That is how Cas and Dean found themselves in a gondola at the top of the Ferris Wheel. 

“I hate how they make you stop at the top to let the others on, this is terrifying,” Dean said. 

“You’re afraid of heights, Dean?” 

“Not afraid, I would just rather not spend a long time here, looking down at what could be the death of me,” Dean said. 

“You can look at me, if that scares you less.” 

Dean’s heart flipped at Cas’ intensity. He smiled from the corner of his mouth and placed a hand on Castiel’s thigh. Dean looked at Cas and moved his hand to cradle Cas’ face. He ran his thumb over Castiel’s bottom lip and leaned in. 

“It may scare me more,” he whispered. 

Cas smiled and put an arm on the back of Dean’s seat. Dean marveled at Cas’ ease with this. Dean had been with men before, and women, but Castiel felt different - like there was more at stake. Like; if Dean played right, he’d be allowed to look at Cas forever and ever. Dean put his hand back on Cas’ thigh and the Ferris Wheel began to move. 

In the distance, fireworks were set off by the Fair workers, Dean and Cas jumped and then laughed it off, remembering the scary story Cas told them just three days ago. The fireworks lit up the sky and Dean saw Sam and Ruby and waved. Cas and Dean rode the Ferris Wheel around three times, sometimes sitting in silence, other moments they spent making up dialogue for people on the ground - Angry couples who were pretending, kids on their first dates; they made up fights they imagined people having, and cheesy admissions of love. 

When the ride ended, Dean led the way to the funnel cake stand. He purchased two and they sat and continued their conversation. Sam texted both Cas and Dean that he was going home with Ruby, and to not wait up. Then he texted Dean directly: a lone winky face. Dean couldn’t be sure, but he felt like that was Sam’s hint for Dean to make a move. Oh how that provoked Dean’s anxiety. 

Cas felt the same. He decided to be proactive. 

“Cool, we can sleep in our own beds,” he said. 

“Yeah, thank god, you fart in your sleep and I could do without a dutch oven for one night,” said Dean. 

Castiel laughed and Dean was relieved he didn’t take offense. 

They stopped for a 6-pack on the way back to the motel. In the room, Cas opened two beers and Dean turned the TV on to a rerun of National Treasure. 

“I can never tell if Nick Cage is attractive,” Cas said absently. 

“He definitely is,” said Dean. 

“What’s your proof?”

“He has a solid nose.” 

“You like noses?” Cas asked. 

“I mean, a nose makes a face, y’know? It’s how we know this is Nick Cage and not, say, John C McGinley or someone.” 

“John who?” 

“The pushy doctor on Scrubs.” 

“Ah, I see your point,” said Cas. They were sitting on their own separate beds now, sharing jokes and making conversation. Castiel was grateful for Sam’s absence, even though it meant not sharing a bed with Dean. 

Dean got up and rifled through his bag for his sweats and pulled them on, Cas watching surreptitiously the whole time. Castiel got up to shower, taking his beer with him. 

When he came out of the shower, just in his towel and nothing else, he discovered Dean already cuddled up and near sleep watching Nick Cage finally getting his hands on the real Declaration of Independence. Dean looked up at Cas and raked his eyes over Castiel’s body. He was still slightly wet from the steam, and drops of water slid down his chest and abdomen to the towel secured around his waist. Cas had no small amount of muscle, but he didn’t intimidate Dean either. 

“Do you work out?” Dean asked from his cocoon, too tired and buzzed to wonder whether that was weird or not. 

“I ran track in high school, and Lucifer is a manager at a gym, so he gave me some free training when we were on better terms. I just go on runs nowadays.” 

Dean lifted his hand off the bed and reached up for Castiel. Cas walked over and Dean placed his palm on Cas’ abs. 

_ I’m jealous and attracted at the same time _ , Dean thought.

“Maybe I’ll get a job at a gym instead,” Dean said. 

Cas laughed at that and dug through his bags for a pair of underwear. He pulled them off and then dropped the towel to the floor. 

Cas stayed up to start the second airing of National Treasure, and he made it to the second act, where Nick Cage allies with Sean Bean. Dean woke up to a Magic Bullet infomercial and turned off the TV. He took one last glance at Castiel before falling back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

-11-

Dean dreamt of Castiel. What his mouth would feel like against Dean’s; how Cas looked coming out of the shower, all dripping and glistening. Dean took Cas’ hand and didn’t let go. Dean’s hand trailing down Cas’ chest, brushing the skin under Cas’ bellybutton. Castiel gasps at the touch. Dean tilts his head up to face Cas and they lock eyes. Dean finds himself lost in that cerulean sea and he’s dropping through the water but he can still see Castiel. They’re surrounded by blue skies. 

Dean wakes to the sound of Sam’s incessant pounding on the door. Dean pulls on one of the green motel robes to cover himself and opens the door for Sam. 

“I had….quite the night with Ruby. She’s so interesting, she’s going to law school too, but she wants to go into animal rights law-” said Sam. He kept going on but Dean quit listening, cursing his brother for interrupting his sleep. Dean went to the bathroom and stripped and looked himself in the mirror. He took a cold shower and thought about Cas. 

“Cas, she’s like, the one, I think,” said Sam. 

“Really? The pretty girl you met last night is the one?” 

“I know, it’s silly, but it’s also serendipity.”

“Sam, you sound so young.”

“I’m not young, Cas, we’re the same age.” 

“And I have never claimed to be in love with someone I’ve been on a single date with,” said Cas. 

Dean came out of the bathroom then and dressed. Sam invited Ruby to breakfast and the boys met her at an IHOP. Ruby was nice and eloquent and even played nice when Dean grilled her on her Animal Lawyer career path. 

After lunch, Sam said he and Ruby were going to stay in Hartford for another couple of days, and that Cas and Dean should head on to New Haven and he’d meet them at the apartment. 

“This doesn’t mean you’re getting out of your unpacking responsibilities, man,” said Dean. 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Sam. 

Dean glanced at Cas who was staring at his plate in an effort to not look at Dean. Dean saw Cas’ ears go red and Dean began to blush in response. 

“We might as well go ahead,” Cas said. “We can get a headstart on the job hunting.”

Dean agreed and Ruby echoed him. 

“I’ve heard places in New Haven have a really low turnover rate, so good luck,” said Ruby. 

“Thanks,” said Cas. Cas leaned back in his seat next to Dean and put an arm on the back of the booth. Dean tried his best not to lean into it. 

“I sent my resume out a few weeks ago to some of the firms in town, just for an admin position or something and got a call back for an interview,” Cas continued. It was true. Castiel had his plans. He had to pay Lucifer back, and he wanted to. He would wear the outfit Anna picked out for him to the interview. 

For a moment Dean let himself imagine his life as a househusband, with Cas working all day and coming home to Dean to be taken care of. Dean wanted to take care of Castiel. When the waitress came by to distribute the checks, Dean leaned to whisper to Castiel’s ear. What did he want to say? _Let me take care of you_? How creepy. Dean stopped himself from saying anything and reeled back. Sam and Ruby hadn’t caught any of it, thank god. But Cas did. Cas looked at Dean with expectation and Dean coughed out a strained “Nothing, sorry, don’t worry about it.” And Cas let it go, for now. 


End file.
